ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes:Revenge of the Masters of Evil
The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes:Revenge of The Masters of Evil is an 2 hour-long special on Disney XD after the series finale. The special focuses on the avengers and their new members as they battle against both the newly reformed masters of evil and their mysterious new enemy who is helping the masters so they can help him with his master plan. Plot The Avengers,with spider man's assistance, stop the Wrecking Crew '''attempted robbery of a diamond vault and asked him to join the team with 5 other members. Meanwhile, The Shadow,(an extraterrestrial warlord form a other dimension) Plans to conquer earth by exterminating part of the population; so he uses his dark magic to bring Grey Gargoyle,Blizzard,Radioactive Man, and Whirlwind back to live and uses them steal seven powerful gems that will help him with his plan. The Shadow assembles Baron Zemo, Abomination, Chemistro, Crimson Dynamo, Living Laser, Grey Gargoyle, Blizzard, Radioactive Man, Whirlwind, Absorbing Man, Graviton, Loki, Man-Ape, Griffin, Viper, Moonstone, Green Goblin, and speed demon, to reform the masters of evil and take down the avengers once and for all. after a huge battle with the avengers, the masters are defect again and the avengers go after shadow who has all seven power stones to transform him into a giant dragon-like monster with powers strong enough to destroy the world.but, by working together and with a little help from odin, the avengers destroy shadow once and for all. In the aftermath of their victory, The avengers welcome their six new members and say their battle cry, AVENGERS ASSEMBLE. Avengers '''Steve Rogers/Captain America: '''an American war hero from World War II and leader of the avengers '''Tony Stark/Iron Man: '''a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. He not only invented the Iron Man Armor, but wears the armored suit himself. '''Thor: Thor is an Asgardian god of thunder and a powerful warrior in Asgard Robert Bruce Banner/Hulk: '''a normal human scientist until he was exposed to gamma radiation which turned him into a big green monster called the '''Hulk. Henry "Hank" Pym/Yellowjacket: '''a very intelligent scientist who is the love interest of Wasp, cared of his personality disorder and returns to his old self. '''Janet "Jan" van Dyne/Wasp: '''a female superhero and a college student who works with Hank Pym at Greyburn College in New York City. '''T'Challa/Black Panther: '''the current king of Wakanda '''Clint Barton/Hawkeye: '''an Avenger and former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is the team's expert marksman '''Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel: '''a friend of Janet van Dyne. She worked with Dr. Philip Lawson, until he was found out to be the Kree scientist also known as Captain Marvel. After encountering the Sentry-459, she was exposed to the cosmic energy that was flowing over Lawson. Carol was transferred to a hospital for recovery, where she discovered she had gained powers from her exposure of Captain Marvel's energy. She later became '''Ms. Marvel and joined S.W.O.R.D. and later the Avengers. Vision: 'an artificial superhuman android created by Ultron to be his second in command, who would eventually join the Avengers, serving as their scout. '''Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: '''A mutant Sorceress, Daughter of the Evil Mutant, Magneto, and the newest member of the avengers, Scarlet Witch posses "hex bolts." These gain her the ability to affect probability fields to cause unlikely events to occur, and can make objects spontaneaously burst into flames, rust, or decay. '''Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver: '''A mutant speedster, The son of the evil Mutant, Magneto, and the newest member of the avengers. Quicksilver can ran so fast that he can leave afterimages as he runs and can create sonic-booms and whirlwinds/tornadoes. He can also reach speeds that he can be invisible. He says that he made his costume in 1/4 of a second. Pietro's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. '''Simon Williams/Wonder Man: '''a former villain who change his ways and was ask to join the avengers by iron man and black panther. After being infused with ionic energy, Simon became a being composed completely of said energy, which granted him a variety of superhuman powers. He possesses incredible physical strength and is nearly invulnerable. He was also able to fly and could produce incredibly powerful energy blasts from his hands. Finally, Simon was also able to rapidly grow in size, allowing him to exceed even Giant-Man's maximum height. '''Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: ' one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents and the newest member of the avengers, Although she lacks superhuman powers, Natasha possesses olympic-like strength, agility, and reflexes for a woman her size and weight. Due to the many years of shield training she has received, Black Widow is arguably the best agent to ever be in shield. Her physical abilities include: '''Strength,Speed, Agility, Reflexes, and Accuracy. Other Skills: Weapons Master, strong Will, and Master-Level Combat Skills. Athletisism: Acrobatics, Gymnastics, and Martial Arts. Samuel Thomas Wilson/Falcon: '''a vigilante superhero who uses flight technology to fly and fight with his "wing" projectiles.Falcon can communicate telepathically with all birds and control them. He can fly thanks to a suit. He can fly better than all of the other Avengers due to learning techniques from birds. He is a notable bird watcher and lover. '''Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man: '''a webslinging superhero who is based in New York City and the newest member of the avengers and a close friend of captain america. Masters of Evil '''Baron Zemo: '''the leader of a group of super villains known as the Masters of Evil and the archenemy of Captain America. '''Loki: Thor's evil adoptive brother. His schemes and manipulations had led to the formation of the Avengers who defeated the evilAsgardian from achieving his goals once and for all. Loki is in fact a Frost Giant and Aesir hybrid. 'Crimson Dynamo: '''one of Iron Man's many tech-based foes He desires to have Iron Man dead in his hands and do anything to make that happen. Dynamo always comparing his armor to be more superior than Tony Stark's armor. '''Abomination: '''Emil Blonsky joined the British SAS. Emil gained his powers after receiving a dose of gamma radiation and an imperfect version of the Super Soldier Serum, similar to that of which transformed Bruce Banner into the Hulk. As a result, he was permanently transformed into a massive green-skinned monster whose physical power two times greater than the Hulk. While he was able to maintain his normal level of self control and intelligence after his transformation, he was unable to return to his human form. Given his gamma spawn origins, Blonsky blamed his condition on Banner and his alter ego, the Hulk. '''Grey Gargoyle: '''an ordinary man until he exposed himself to an experimental compound and gained the ability to turn people into stone and He became a super villain. '''Living Laser: '''a super-villain with the ability to change his corporeal body into living light. '''Chemistro: '''an average super-villain armed with an "alchemy gun" that disintegrates and corrodes anything, and anyone who stands in his way. '''Whirlwind: '''a rough tempered supervillain who uses wind powers for his own evil deeds. He is Wasp's rival. '''Griffin: '''a chimeric supervillain, a street thug, he was hired by the Secret Empire as he wanted to be a super villain. He went under surgery by the empire and got animal like features on himself and became the Griffin. '''Radioactive Man: '''a radiation-based super villain, He can absorb and expel radiation across the spectrum, from heat blasts to high-intensity bursts that can rob objects of their inertia (stopping Thor's hammer in mid-flight). He is super-strong, and highly resistant to damage. '''Absorbing Man: '''an ex-convict who had gained the ability to shift his body into any substance he touches. He is one Hulk's enemies. '''Graviton: '''a scientist who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. to continue the super soldier project. When his secret experiment went wrong, he achieved gravikinetical powers which drove him power-mad, Now he wants to exact revenge on Fury. '''Blizzard: '''an old foe of Iron Man. He has an arsenal of cryogenic weaponry to do the job. '''Madame Viper: ' was one of Baron Strucker's lieutenants in HYDRA. She later joined the Masters of evil. '''Man Ape: '''a villain from Wakanda and the archenemy of the black panther. '''Moonstone: '''A phychologist who took a kree lifestone to gain superpowers. She used her powers for her own ends and soon became a notorious supervillain and the archenemy of Ms.Marvel. '''Green Goblin: '''a Halloween-themed supervillain whose weapons resemble bats, ghosts and jack-o'-lanterns. He is Spider-Man's archenemy. '''Speed Demon: '''James Sanders was a disgruntled chemist tired of his job with the Hudson Pharmaceutical Company of West Caldwell, New Jersey. He was contacted by the Grandmaster and offered superhuman powers in exchange for joining a team that would compete on his behalf. Saunders agreed, and he created a formula based on information given to him by the Grandmaster and that granted him superhuman speed. Category:The Avengers Category:TV Specials Category:Disney XD Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Marvel studios